Madam President
by LycoX
Summary: She's been a Lawyer and a Vigilante, and now, she's about to become the President of the United States.


**Madam President**

 **Disclaimer: Came up with this fun idea while at work tonight. In this particular idea, Oliver's Red Death issue caused certain memories of his to get twisted, so Slade never went down a bad path cause of the Mirakuru and such.**

* * *

"It is with great pleasure that I announce Dinah Laurel Lance as our new Madam President!" Announced the man who had just sworn in Laurel 'Black Canary' Lance, causing one Hell of a loud cheer from the massive crowd in attendance for the big day. Causing Laurel to slightly duck her head with a smile on her lips and a blush on her face due to the overwhelming support she was getting from the people present. Her eyes were glistening as well as she wished her father could be here for this.

In all honesty, it had been just a joke from Ralph Dibny one day while watching a news broadcast related to the President. But it was one that festered in one Dinah Laurel 'Black Canary' Lance's head until Moira had decided to ask the Vigilante Lawyer what was so heavily on her mind. Leading to the Queen Matriarch and Mayor of Star City to actually talk her into doing it. Even helping provide the necessary funding for Laurel's campaign. As like quite a few others, Moira just wasn't a fan of the current Administration's way of handling things due to a few blunders the woman had caused during her time as President. And as time went on, Laurel grew to be very popular among the people due to her work as a Lawyer and the people she focused on helping in that role of her life. Unfortunately, her opponent was a real sleazeball and had even tried to get her out of the race.

But she had just become more determined with those attempts much to the sleazeball's dislike. Of course there was several times Laurel had to talk Oliver, Nyssa, Slade, and Sara out of assassinating the sleazeball as that just wouldn't help matters any! Hell, even Cynthia wanted to do something about the man and she didn't even live on Earth-1! The loss of her father during the campaign thanks to Ricardo Diaz had nearly seen her pull out but talks from Oliver, her mother, Sara, and several others had caused that to not happen. This in turn had ended up making Diaz deaf thanks to Laurel and Earth-2 Laurel's Canary/Siren Cries being aimed at him. And after months of campaigning and dealing with certain issues such as her father's death, the day finally arrived. The one that announced her winning much to her shock as she honestly hadn't believed it would happen for one reason or another.

Prompting Oliver to throw one of the biggest victory parties in her honor that Star City had ever seen and probably never would see again. There was even rumors that he had proposed to her during the victory party but both were denying those rumors and John Diggle was being suspiciously silent on the whole matter as well. Even young William was keeping silent as well and all manner of bribery had been tried on the kid to get him to talk to no avail! And then the next big day would come when she was sworn into office and those from other Earths Laurel and the others knew had even arrived to witness the big event as well. Since no way were they gonna miss one of their own having such a huge moment like this!

As the cheering continued, Laurel stepped up to the podium and the microphone, causing the loud cheering to die down as they all wanted to hear what she had to say. "I… I, wow! I have to say that I am still shocked that I managed to win. But I have all of you out here today, along with friends and family, to thank for helping me get here! And I hope that I will do you all proud during my time as President of the United States! Who knows, maybe I'll finally save the world as the President!"

Laughter could be heard over that last bit as it had been mentioned during the campaign of that particular motive of her's. "Again, thank you, to all of you and I can't wait to get to work!"

Loud cheering and celebrating was quickly heard after that as Laurel wiped away tears from her eyes and looked up at the sky above as she stepped away from the podium. "Wish you were here but hopefully, hopefully, you're watching me from up there, daddy. Love you." Near whispered the new United States President as Oliver came up with a huge smile on his face and raised her hand up into the air much to the happiness of the huge crowd.

He'd even mouth 'I'm proud of you, Pretty Bird. Now kick some ass!' to her as well as he held up her hand. Causing her to give a watery laugh over it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed! Now, I best be off to bed!**


End file.
